The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by angelbun86
Summary: Just a little snippet after the Enterprise is heading back to Earth but before Jim gets the ship for his own. First story ever!


_**Disclaimer: Not Mine, just wanted to borrow them for a little bit.**_

_**Authors Note: Hi, so this is my first fanfic story ever so please be nice. I do not mind constructive criticism so if I decide to write more stories I could use all the help I can get! Also, I don't have a beta reader yet, so if anyone is interested let me know. As of now all mistakes are mine and mine alone!**_

_Everything was finally over, Nero was defeated and the Enterprise was headed back to Earth slowly. Jim was sitting in Sickbay with Bones and just thinking about the last few days. __Has it only been just a few days_, Jim thought. _It feels as if it has been a lifetime._

_"Jim?" Bones said._

_ "Oh, sorry just thinking," Jim answered Bones. _

_"Always a dangerous thing with you Kid." Jim just chuckles and says back to him. _

_"Jim go get some sleep you look like you need it."_

_ "Ok."_

"You're not going to tell me that you're fine and argue with me about this?"

"No, not this time anyway, but I will argue about it with you next time. Night Bones, " Jim replies to the question and heads out of Sickbay and towards Bones room.

Since Jim wasn't supposed to be on the Enterprise anyway he had nowhere else to go and sleep so Bones' room was the best place for him to go. On the way there, since he was dead tired and didn't see him, Jim ran right into Spock.

"Sorry Mr. Spock."

"Apologies are unnecessary Captain." Spock answers back.

"OK, so where are you off to, going to get some sleep?" Jim asks.

"As Vulcan's do not require as much sleep as humans do, I was going to meditate for a short time."

"Well, don't let me stop you, have a nice night then Spock." Jim says and then goes to continue to Bones' room.

"Jim," Spock says, forcing Jim to turn and look at Spock, a look of shock on his face at Spock using his name for the second time that day.

"You know, Spock, that is the second time today that you've called me Jim. I mean don't get me wrong its great but what made you call me that back on the Narada, and now for that matter?" Jim asks Spock still slightly puzzled because in Jim's mind he thinks that Spock really hates him and is just surprised that Spock can actually talk to him without chocking him again. "I mean you don't have to tell me your thinking Spock its ok, I really don't mind you calling me Jim, and I also just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what I said before. I really did not mean any of it. I know just by the fact that you went down to the planet to go and find your mother that you loved her. " Jim says as quick as possible so that he can avoid getting chocked again and try to go to bed before he collapsed.

Shocked at what the captain had said to him Spock just stood there and looked at him for a minute before he answered. "Jim, although I do not believe that apologies are logical, I will accept this one because you say it with utmost sincerity." As Jim was trying to listen to what Spock was saying, he started to feel a bit lightheaded. ". im, Jim are you alright?" Spock asks him.

"Umm, I. I , I'm fine. I just need to go…….." Jim got that far in his sentence before he just passed out. As he was crumpling to the floor, Spock grabbed him just as his head was going to hit the floor.

Spock picked Jim up and headed towards his quarters and when he got to the door he punched in the code for the door and when inside and placed Jim on the bed. Just as he laid Jim down on the bed Jim's eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times to get his vision cleared.

"Spock, what happened and where are we, the last thing I remember is talking to you in the hallway." Jim asks Spock clearly confused. Spock goes over to the desk in his room and grabs the chair at the desk and moves it near the bed so he can talk to Jim and explain what happened.

"Jim, as we were speaking your speech was slurring and you lost consciences. I grabbed you before you hit the floor and brought you here to my quarters so you could get the required sleep that you needed." Jim just stared at him for a minute surprised that Spock would bring him to his quarters instead of back to Sickbay.

"Why? You could have just left me there, I thought that you didn't even like me," Jim asks Spock.

"I did not like you at the beginning. But now that I know how you are and that you were only trying to do what you thought was right, I cannot help but try to get to know you better and hope for some sort of a friendship." Spock answers Jim.

Jim just sits there in utter shock. _Spock wants me as a friend now, that is the biggest shocker of all the things that have happened today,_Jim thinks to himself, but says to Spock, "Thanks, I think. But all of the other crap aside, I would be glad to call you a friend and hope that we could work together after this."

Spock just nods his head at Jim and says to him, "Sleep now Jim, everything on the ship is running well, all systems are reporting normal and Lt. Sulu, has the conn. I will wake you when you need to go on shift." "Thanks Spock, but are you sure you want me to stay here? I could just go to Bones' room." Jim asks him, even as he settling on the bed. "I am sure, just sleep."

Just as Jim is falling asleep, he hears Spock's communicator beep, "Spock did you get him to sleep?" Bones says to Spock.

"Yes doctor, he is asleep now."

"Thanks for taking care of him right now he needs more then one friend. I'm sure that he needed to know he was forgiven as well." Bones says. Spock answers, "You are right doctor, and having Jim as a friend is something that will be a good thing."

"Good night Spock," Bones says and turns off the communicator. As he clicks the communicator off and looks at Jim asleep, Spock thinks to himself, _as illogical as is it to see him as a friend right now, this is the beginning of a great friendship._

_AN 2: Hey so here it is, please review if you read it and let me know how I did or if I should never write another story ever again! Thanks_

_Sammie_


End file.
